Les vérités enfouies
by Nelja
Summary: Le point de vue de Watson sur l'obsession de Sherlock Holmes pour Moriarty ; ce qu'il ne dit pas dans ses récits d'aventure, le jugeant inutile, et qu'il garde pour ses notes personnelles. Introspection, écrit pour Aelane.


_Une fic écrite pour Aelane, qui souhaitait quelque chose sur l'obsession de Holmes pour Moriarty vue par Watson. Elle disait que cela pouvait être slash ou pas, au choix, et je crois que je suis un peu entre les deux (ce n'est pas techniquement du slash, mais on peut le voir, si on en a vraiment envie)._

_Se base principalement sur les deux mentions de Moriarty dans le canon, dans "Le dernier problème" et "La vallée de la peur". Elles sont contradictoires, et j'ai essayé de jouer avec, plutôt que d'avoir à en choisir une._

* * *

Combien de fois ai-je maintenant pris la plume pour parler de mon illustre ami ? Je ne les compte plus. Mais jamais, assurément, dans de telles circonstances.

Aujourd'hui, je n'écris pas pour faire partager mon admiration, ni pour divertir ou instruire le grand public. C'est l'indignation seule qui me fait jeter ces lignes sur le papier. Hélas, je crains qu'elles ne pussent amener qu'un surcroît de hargne et de moquerie chez le colonel James Moriarty, s'il avait l'occasion de les lire. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Quand j'y pense, ces feuillets tiennent malheureusement plus du domaine privé que de celui de la science des criminels. Je ne parle ici que pour moi, et pour rétablir la vérité dans toute sa pureté. Peut-être a-t-elle été quelque peu écorchée par moi, mais combien plus par le colonel !

Une première fois, cet homme avait tenté de défendre la mémoire de son frère, avec un respect aux liens du sang qui aurait pu être honorable, si cela ne lui avait coûté mensonge et diffamation. J'avais répliqué en publiant le récit véritable de l'affaire qui avait coûté la vie à ce grand criminel, et, du moins je le croyais alors, à l'ami le plus cher que j'ai jamais eu.

Je pensais qu'il s'était depuis résigné à la vérité, ou du moins qu'il avait compris que la réputation de mon ami était inattaquable. Mais, depuis que j'ai publié le récit ancien de la tragédie de Birlstone, sous le titre "La vallée de la peur", il a ressurgi, plus virulent que jamais.

Dans un journal lu dans tout le pays, le colonel James Moriarty a publié une prétendue critique de mon livre. Il commençait par vanter mes qualités d'auteur et de metteur en scène, de façon bien sarcastique, ma foi ! Puis, de fil en aiguille, il en venait à faire ressentir, puis à exprimer explicitement, que l'histoire originelle avait bien pu être grandement modifiée pour ajouter ces "superbes" éléments de tragédie et de suspense. Sa conclusion, si je m'en souviens bien, était "On se souvient que dans "Le dernier problème", le docteur Watson affirmait n'avoir jamais entendu parler du professeur Moriarty auparavant. On peut se demander où est la vérité ; mais après tout, ce n'est pas ce que réclame le lecteur, et le plus satisfaisant est de voir dans cette série d'aventures une aimable oeuvre de fiction."

Hélas, mon chroniqueur le plus bienveillant reconnaîtra que j'ai commis là sinon une erreur, au moins une maladresse.

Lequel des deux est fidèlement rapporté, se demandera sans doute le lecteur ? Aucun des deux, je le crains. S'il fallait choisir, c'est la version de "La vallée de la peur" qui en est le plus proche. Holmes m'avait déjà parlé du professeur Moriarty auparavant. Cependant, si j'ai modifié quelques faits, ce n'est pas, comme le disent certains, pour construire une fausse gloire autour de mon ami ! Si on veut m'accuser d'avoir voulu préserver une réputation, c'est la mienne. Irrationnellement, et peut-être égoïstement, je ne souhaitais pas que mes sentiments sur cette affaire apparaissent dans ces récits, d'où la nécessité de modifier quelques dialogues pour y ajouter un naturel feint.

Peut-être est-il temps que je remette enfin mes pensées en ordre à ce sujet, cependant.

J'ai le souvenir, en ce début d'année 1890 où tout a commencé, d'un Sherlock Holmes différent. Je n'habitais plus avec lui à cette époque, mais des visites régulières me suffisaient pourtant à constater une humeur inhabituellement joyeuse.

Peut-être ai-je mis quelques semaines avant de supposer que c'était plus qu'une coïncidence, puis de dépasser le stade du soupçon informulé. Mais le voyant une fois de plus arborer un grand sourire, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui demander :

"Vous a-t-on présenté récemment une affaire ?"

"Oh non," avait-il répondu, avec une jubilation que ne semblaient pas confirmer ses paroles, "rien de récent."

Je dois avouer avoir craint un instant qu'il fût retombé dans la drogue, tellement cette attitude me semblait inhabituelle. Pourtant, je n'en voyais aucun symptôme physique ; et je me réjouissais de cette évolution. Quand je le voyais reclasser ses papiers concernant ses anciennes affaires, ce n'était plus avec cette application satisfaite que je lui connaissais, mais avec une passion étonnante, où les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs semblaient démultipliés, l'amenant à froncer les sourcils ou à s'extasier.

Il n'était point besoin de maîtriser la science de la déduction pour se rendre compte de ce changement ; mais je n'avais bien sûr aucun indice de son origine. Il éludait mes questions avec une telle finesse que je n'obtenais jamais rien de lui. Quant à essayer d'autres méthodes d'investigation moins honorables, c'était bien sûr hors de question, en dehors même du fait qu'il l'aurait su immédiatement.

Un jour, je cessai de tourner autour du pot, pour demander franchement "Me direz-vous enfin ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur ?"

Il me fixa. "Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur, Watson."

Il me fut difficile de ne pas rire devant l'absurdité d'une telle réplique. "Voyons, Holmes ! Cela ne vous ressemble pas !" Puis, pénétré d'une soudaine idée "Serait-ce une intrigue amoureuse qui vous changerait tant ? Voilà qui serait incroyable !"

Holmes abattit le dossier qu'il était en train de consulter sur la table avec un bruit sec. "Voilà pourquoi vous ne devez pas savoir ! Ce n'est pas une histoire complète, pas encore. Et vous risquez, comme à votre habitude, de jouer aux devinettes au lieu de faire des déductions !"

Je fus frappé par son changement d'humeur. Il avait semblé très contrarié un instant, et s'il n'en restait plus trace, peut-être n'était-ce que grâce à des efforts pour se contenir.

"Mais Holmes, est-ce que je ne risque pas de faire encore plus d'erreurs si vous me cachez tout ?"

"Vous ferez le minimum d'erreurs en oubliant qu'il y a quelque chose à chercher. Vous saurez tout un jour."

Quoique peiné par ses secrets et surtout son énervement, je marmonnai des excuses, et Holmes se radoucit.

"Allons, vous avez raison. Je peux avoir toute confiance en vous. Seulement, vous n'en parlerez à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Car cela pourrait mettre votre vie en danger. Oui, de nombreuses vies sont en jeu, Watson ; et c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas amusé, ou de bonne humeur, comme il vous avait semblé le croire."

Il me parla alors du professeur Moriarty, de ce qu'il avait soupçonné, de ce dont il s'était persuadé, de la difficulté de réunir de vraies preuves. Et alors qu'il parlait, le même étrange sourire revenait à ses lèvres, mais je me gardai cette fois de le lui faire remarquer. Cette fois, je comprenais.

"Eh bien, c'était bien une affaire, et d'une ampleur exceptionnelle ! Holmes, une fois de plus, votre génie me surprend !"

"Une affaire..." ricana-t-il. "Oui, une, ou aucune, ou plutôt mille. C'est bien plus que ça, Watson. Cela serait le couronnement de ma carrière."

"Certainement ! Vous avez déjà capturé bien d'autres récidivistes, mais apparemment, celui-là est le plus dangereux de tous !"

"Je vous avais bien dit que vous ne comprendriez rien, Watson !" s'était-il exclamé, et je dois avouer que cela m'avait attristé. Et puis, pensif : "J'ai tort de dire cela. Vous comprenez à quel point c'est dangereux, et cela devrait suffire."

Il regrettait manifestement ses confidences ; et j'ai jugé bon de ne plus lui en reparler. Il ne m'informait pas de son avancement ; pourtant, quand lors d'une autre affaire, il lui semblait sentir la marque du professeur Moriarty, il me l'annonçait solennellement, comme pour prouver quelque chose qui serait resté entre nous.

J'aurais pourtant bien voulu savoir plus que ces quelques bribes, et j'étais certain qu'il ne l'ignorait pas. Pourquoi me le dissimulait-il ? Etait-ce, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, pour me protéger ? Ou bien, et l'idée m'en était horrible, avait-il peur que je le trahisse involontairement, que ce si rusé et dangereux Moriarty puisse percer mes secrets, à défaut des siens ?

Pourtant, parfois, je m'énervais, je doutais que des raisons si nobles fussent à l'origine de son silence. Peut-être, tout simplement, était-il encore faché que j'aie accordé si peu d'importance à son enquête la première fois qu'il me l'avait exposée, et était-il en train de m'en punir encore ? Pourtant, je ne voyais pas de malice dans ces brèves explications, ni de rancoeur par ailleurs.

J'étais bien capable de voir que cette histoire l'obsédait ! Pourquoi refusait-il dont de me la faire partager, à moi, qui avais été le chroniqueur de tous ses succès ? Etait-il vexé de n'avoir pas encore gagné ? Ou jaloux d'être seul à sonder les profondeurs de cette affaire ? A moins qu'il choisisse volontairement de ne pas m'en parler pour me faire croire qu'il n'y avait pas que cela dans son esprit, pour me tromper ou me rassurer ? Je ne le sais toujours pas, et je regrette d'avoir à dire que si tel fut son but, mon ami fut moins brillant qu'à son habitude.

Je l'avais déjà vu montrer une certaine admiration pour ces criminels même qu'il pourchassait ; je m'étais même moqué gentiment de son intérêt pour Irene Adler. Le tempérament de Sherlock Holmes le poussait peu aux émotions humaines. Sa seule passion était pour la raison ; mais parfois, cela même pouvait glisser vers un intérêt plus personnel, pour une personne dont l'intelligence égalait la sienne.

Je ne veux pas dire qu'une quelconque émotion occultait son appréciation de l'intelligence du professeur Moriarty et du danger qu'il représentait, au contraire ! Non, il était clairement un adversaire redoutable, comme l'avenir nous le prouva. C'est justement parce qu'il était plus doué que tous les autres criminels qu'il eut un tel effet sur mon ami.

Je connaissais ce mécanisme, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une telle ampleur, sur une telle durée, avec une telle exclusivité. J'avais toujours été persuadé que malgré son amour pour la résolution d'enquêtes, Sherlock Holmes haïssait le crime. Ce n'était pas tant le criminel qui lui donnait ses joies de la déduction que le hasard, les circonstances, les objets qui le menaient vers le criminel.

Dans le cas de Moriarty, il luttait directement contre un esprit, non plus contre des faits. Chacune des affaires dans laquelle il était impliqué lui apparaissait comme un cadeau que son adversaire avait laissé exprès pour lui ; et s'il lui est arrivé de plaisanter à ce sujet, cela ne m'a jamais fait rire.

Pendant des mois, Sherlock Holmes sembla vivre en permanence dans la tension d'une enquête, dormant peu, mangeant moins encore, curieusement euphorique. Devant ces symptomes, je commençai à m'inquiéter sérieusement pour sa santé. Helas, il ne voulut entendre aucune de mes timides suggestions, de la même façon qu'il m'avait négligé quand je m'étais indigné contre son usage de la cocaïne. Je ne saurais mieux comparer les coups réguliers que frappait le professeur Moriarty qu'à une drogue de substitution, voire quelque chose de plus dangereux encore ; et parfois, j'étais saisi d'une envie de courir à lui, de lui arracher ses dossiers, et de clamer que je préférais encore ses seringues.

Petit à petit, refusant de me parler sérieusement du seul sujet qui l'interessât, il sembla chercher de moins en moins ma compagnie, et j'attribuai dans mes récits cette séparation temporaire à mon mariage et à des affaires sur le continent. La vérité me semblait ne concerner personne d'autre que Holmes, moi, et d'une certaine façon le détestable Moriarty. De plus, l'écrire était déjà une tristesse pour moi.

Tout le monde connaît la suite, sait qu'à la fin Sherlock Holmes m'a finalement impliqué dans cette histoire, même si je n'ai dit à l'époque ni ma joie, ni mon soulagement que tout soit fini, ni ma honte d'avoir cru qu'il ne désirait plus ma compagnie. On sait comment nous avons fui, ensemble à nouveau, dans toute l'Europe. On sait comment Sherlock Holmes a finalement choisi de me renvoyer pour la fin qu'il entrevoyait. On ne sait sans doute pas, car j'ai tenté de le dissimuler, comment le deuil que j'ai porté de mon ami fut mêlé à ma haine pour Moriarty, un être peut-être admirable intellectuellement, mais combien méprisable sinon.

Maintenant tout cela est derrière nous, ces deux années de tristesse sont oubliées, et on pourrait penser qu'il serait temps de cesser de penser à cette déplorable affaire ; après tout, Sherlock Holmes en est sorti victorieux !

Sauf que je ne suis pas certain que tout soit fini. Il arrive encore à Sherlock Holmes de parler de Moriarty, avec une sorte de regret que j'ai essayé, dans mes nouvelles, de rendre plus léger qu'il l'est. J'ai haï le professeur Moriarty de tout mon coeur, non pour ses crimes mais pour m'avoir pris mon ami, et j'ai l'impression parfois qu'il ne l'a jamais laissé entièrement revenir.


End file.
